A tu lado en este y en otro mundo
by crepusculera124
Summary: Susan decide quedarse al lado del hombre al que ama, una decisión que atraera la atención que ni siquiera Caspian se esperaba. Se enfrentaran a personas y a cosas que no se imaginaban, pero una cosa la tienen clara, los dos siempre juntos.
1. Lo siento pero no me marcho

Las palabras aparecían como por arte de magia, con cada segundo transcurrido su mano se movía con mayor rapidez haciendo aparecer palabras que, tal vez a los ojos de otros, no tenían sentido alguno. Recordó entonces la mirada que le dirigió Caspian al verla charlando a ella y a su hermano Peter con Aslan sobre su partida, convirtiendo así este recuerdo en la única razón para continuar escribiendo palabras que jamás lograría decir en voz alta, pues su corazón daba un vuelco de sólo pensarlas.

Narnianos y telmarinos se encontraban frente su ahora rey, Caspian, quien les explicaba junto con Aslan que quienes así lo quisieran podrían marchar en busca de un nuevo comienzo en otro lugar, sólo tres personas dieron un paso enfrente esperando que lo que les decían fuera realidad. Susan vio como los rostros de los ahí presentes expresaban preocupación y asombro mesclados, pero sólo vio pues su mente la transportó hacia un posible futuro.  
-Es hora.- dijo su hermano Peter, haciéndola volver a la realidad.  
-¿Tan pronto?-pregunta su hermana Lucy con un deje de tristeza.  
-Así es Lu.  
Sus hermanos se alejan y comienzan a despedirse de aquellos que los acompañaron a lo largo de su aventura, luego de unos minutos Susan presta atención a la siguiente escena: Peter le entrega la espada que hasta ahora le había pertenecido a Caspian.  
-La cuidaré bien hasta tu regreso.-Dice él con seguridad.  
-Ese es el problema... no vamos a volver.-logra decir Susan bajo la mirada de todos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿No?- Pregunta la menor de los Pevensie.  
-Tu y Edmund si, al menos... eso es lo que el planea.-Las miradas se posan ahora sobre Aslan quien los mira como si nada sucediera, mientras Caspian mira con tristeza a Susan.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Han hecho algo malo?  
-Todo lo contrario querida; tu hermano y tu hermana ya han aprendido lo que se podía de este lugar y si así es su deseo, deben vivir en el suyo.  
Todos los presentes trataban de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero al saber que Lucy que no vería a Aslan en mucho tiempo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Susan miro con angustia a Caspian y con una sonrisa fingida se acerco e él.  
-Me alegra haber vuelto...- dice ella conteniendo las ganas de llorar, creyendo que en cualquier momento se arrojaría a los brazos de Caspian.  
-No fue suficiente el tiempo juntos.  
-No hubiera funcionado lo nuestro.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunta él disgustado.  
-Por que soy 1,300 años mayor que tu.-Solo ríen fingidamente para después alejarse Susan.  
Decidida a volver al mundo que la vio nacer, da media vuelta y se encamina hacia sus hermanos quienes la miran disgustados al notar lo difícil que es la despedida, pero luego de unos segundos toma una difícil y rápida decisión por lo que vuelve a su anterior lugar y besa con entera pasión a Caspian pero sin dejar a un lado la ternura. Luego de unos segundos, juntan sus frentes al tiempo que Susan:  
-Pero podemos intentarlo. -Caspian la mira confundido y ella sólo ríe divertida-Me quedo contigo Caspian, me quedo porque así lo deseo.  
Aslan la mira sonriente al saber que Susan comprendió el verdadero significado de sus palabras, al tiempo que Caspian sonríe ampliamente. Se aparta de él y se acerca a sus hermanos que la miran como creyendo que escucharon mal, pero ella sólo se acerca a Lucy y le entrega dos sobres.  
-Lo siento, pero... no me marcho.  
-No puedes quedarte Su, Aslan lo ha dicho.- Dice a la defensiva Peter, con la esperanza de que su hermana recapacite sus palabras.  
-No, ha dicho que si así lo deseamos podemos irnos, YO deseo quedarme aquí.  
-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Edmund, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.  
-Por qué no deseo vivir en un mundo en el que soy infeliz pero más que nada no deseo vivir en un mundo en el que parece que la guerra no tiene fin alguno; tal vez ustedes lo consideren su hogar, pero yo deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Además, ¿quién me necesita allá, si tú los cuidas incluso mejor que yo?  
-! Yo te necesito!- dice Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Es qué acaso yo no importo?  
-Claro que si Lu, pero... Sólo puedo asegurarles una cosa: nos veremos de nuevo, no es como si me fueran a perder para siempre.  
Lucy abraza entonces a su hermana por la cintura al darse cuenta de que esta no cambiara de opinión, luego Edmund la abraza de la misma manera aun y cuando no mantenía la relación más afectuosa con su hermana mayor, ¿y Peter? Él sólo los miraba petrificado.  
-¿Tu no piensas despedirte de tu hermana?- Se acerca a ella y la abraza como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras los dos lloran silenciosamente. -Te quiero hermana.  
-Yo también, los quiero mucho pero estoy donde debo estar.  
-Espero verte pronto.  
-En tu mundo así será hermano.- se aparta de ella y luego mira a Caspian.  
-Cuídala bien, no encontraras a nadie como ella.  
-Lo se.- dice este abrazando a Susan.  
Lucy aprieta con fuerza los sobres en su mano para luego atravesar el hueco en el tronco del árbol, al lado de sus hermanos volviendo a la estación de tren donde todo comenzó. La menor de los Pevensie mira hacia atrás con la esperanza de encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana mayor, pero lo único que ve es a sus dos hermanos con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.


	2. Cartas y lágrimas

**Kimikun-chan** gracias por tu comentario en mi primera historia y espero k mas gente lo siga :D i a continuacion el segundo capitulo

* * *

**Cartas Y Lágrimas**

Sus manos temblaron desde el momento en que vio que Susan no había entrando por la puerta de la casa al lado de sus hermanos, pero ahora con cada palabra que leía las lágrimas la inundaban y sus manos temblaban aun más, impidiéndole ver con claridad la carta de su hija mayor Susan:

Hola mamá:

Probablemente mientras lees esto te estés preguntando donde estoy o tal vez no, pero se que tal vez al ir leyendo me odiaras mas. Lo siento, pero me he marchado, me voy a un lugar mejor y has de saber que ninguno de mis hermanos lo sabia solamente les he dejado la carta pidiéndoles que te la entregaran; lamento no poder despedirme de ti como es debido pero no lo soportaba más, no soportaba la idea de creer que algo podría pasarle a papá, me canse de sentir los vidrios de la casa temblar con cada bombardeo y de ver a la gente correr despavorida por las tardes, simplemente ¡Me canse de todo eso!

No quiero que llores por mi partida, créeme cuando te digo que estoy en un lugar mucho mejor en un lugar en el que soy feliz, no te diré donde estoy por razones que simplemente no entenderías, pero es bien sabido que antes de la misma felicidad de los padres para ellos esta primero la de los hijos y sabiendo eso se que estarás bien, porque realmente volveré a casa y espero y me recibas con los brazos abiertos pues de la misma forma recibiré tus brazos.

¡Te Quiero madre!

Susan.

Helen Pevensie lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, pero su hija tenía razón, antes que su propia felicidad estaba la de cada uno de sus hijos y si realmente el haberse ido la hace más feliz dejaría que su hija se marchara. Sabía que no seria fácil acostumbrarse a no verla bajar las escaleras después de haberlo hecho cada uno de sus hermanos, pero aprendería a vivir con ello por el simple hecho de saber que algún día su hija volvería.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En otra habitación de la casa los demás integrantes de la familia sostenían con temor el sobre que Susan le había entregado a Lucy solo unas cuantas horas antes, pero fue Edmund quien, finalmente, decide tomar el sobre de las manos de su hermana menor y comienza a leer al saber que sus hermanos no tendrían el valor para leerlo por si mismos:

Realmente ni siquiera sé como comenzar esta carta, pues es incluso más duro para mí que para ustedes tener que decir adiós, pero intentare hacerlo bien.

Hoy por la tarde al haberse marchado Peter, Aslan me hablo de la posibilidad de quedarme y ciertamente no se qué hare al respecto mientras escribo esta carta pero he de imaginarme la decisión que he tomado si están leyendo esta carta; he llorado desde que la guerra contra los telmarinos porque me aterra la idea de marcharme del lugar al que realmente considero mi hogar y más aun al admitir que me he enamorado de un completo desconocido. Sé que les será duro dejarme ir pero espero que sepan que no lo hacen realmente, pues dejarme ir es como si no fuera volver jamás y espero hacerlo, le he prometido a mamá hacerlo pero no sé si lo lograre. Lamento mucho todas las veces que te hice sentir mal Ed pero debes saber que a pesar de todo te quiero; Lucy, realmente siento el haberte abandonado pero espero que sonrías cada vez que me recuerdes pues así lo hare yo y si alguna vez quieres desahogar tus penas con alguien, sal de casa cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi pues cuando termines de hablar, una suave brisa rosara tu piel dándote así mi respuesta: "todo estará bien"; y Peter, lamento mucho que seas tu quien tenga que cuidar de la familia y no porque sea una carga sino porque se que aunque no lo dijeras, siempre necesitaste mi ayuda, se que por mas que intentaras ocultarlo, te decepcionabas de ti mismo al creer que no hacías las cosas como debían hacerse pero hace un tiempo reinaste prácticamente solo un mundo que necesitaba paz, mientras te asegurabas de que tus hermanos estuvieran bien, fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo la persona más valiente y fuerte que he conoció y te pido mantengas esa misma fuerza durante mi ausencia y cuando las cosas se compliquen piensa en las muchas peleas que tuvimos y que luego arreglamos, pues esta partida es solo una pequeña discusión más que pronto tendrá fin; cuida de todos en la casa pues mientras yo esté en Narnia, seré yo quien te cuide con el pasar de los días.

¡Nos veremos pronto hermanos!

Susan

Lucy sollozaba débilmente mientras Edmund miraba si expresión alguna la cama en la que dormía su hermana, Peter solo lloraba silenciosamente recargado en el rincón de la habitación junto a la ventana y mientras todos en la casa lloraban la partida de uno de sus integrantes, dos ventanas de solamente dos habitaciones se abrieron dando paso a una suave brisa: esa brisa que prometía ser su único consuelo, acaricio su rostro e hiso desaparecer cada una de las lagrimas que adornaban sus mejillas resbalando por las mismas mientras les parecía que susurraba débilmente en sus oídos "Los Quiero", dando paso a una débil pero feliz sonrisa que hizo feliz a aquella que los cuidaba en otro mundo, pues desde ahora sería su hermana, su hija, pero más que nada, sería su ángel guardián.

* * *

Hola a todos! :D

Es mi primer fic i entiendo k no mucha gente lo vea, pero la tension en narnia ira ahumentando ya lo vereis. Bss


	3. Un paseo por el castillo

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, gracias a vosotros me estoy animando muchisimo para poder actualizar lo mas rapido posible. Y ahora os dejo con el siguiente capitulo. De nuevo gracias!

* * *

**Un paseo por el castillo**

La suave brisa traía consigo el dulce olor de las flores y hacía ondear las hojas de los arboles, mientras ella miraba perdida el paisaje que ahora la rodeaba: grandes muros hechos de roca rodeando el castillo, enormes jardines con el pasto incluso más verde de lo que estaría en primavera en su antes hogar y cientos de flores extrañas brotando de la húmeda tierra. "Día tres" le repetía su mente una y otra vez haciendo que se preguntara cuando tiempo habría pasado en el mundo en el que se encontraba el resto de su familia.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- pregunto con voz acaramelada Siullae, el ama de llaves quien era apenas unos cuantos años mayor que Susan.

-Susan, por favor.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo Siullae agachando la cabeza.

-No importa, gracias pero estoy bien.- estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Susan la llamo de nuevo. -Siullae, ¿sabes donde esta…Caspian?

-Salió con el Sr. Rastaban y la Srita. Eltanin, dijo que volvería tarde.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Salió de la habitación dejando sola a Susan. Se había alojado a sólo unas cuantas habitaciones de la de Caspian, la habitación tenía una enorme ventana con una gran vista a los terrenos del castillo, una enorme cama con largas cortinas de color blanco cayendo desde la parte de arriba de la cama, cubriéndola toda; en su mayoría la decoración era de su color favorito: azul celeste y el enorme ropero apenas si tenía 4 vestidos, pues no se esperaban el hecho de que Susan se quedara en Narnia.

Se encamino a la puerta y sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde iría, comenzó a caminar. Luego de la suya había 2 habitaciones ambas con la puerta cerrada, para dar paso a unas escaleras ocultas detrás de un muro. Las subió de dos en dos, ansiosa por llegar a su final como esperando encontrar algo maravilloso en el piso superior. Justo a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras, había una puerta hecha de hierro, afortunadamente esta estaba abierta pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir lo que había tras de esta. Al menos unos cinco cuadros estaban recargados en una esquina del pequeño cuarto, tomo el primero y sonrió con sorpresa al descubrir el rostro de su hermano mayor en la época en la que reinó con valentía el reino de Narnia.

-Siempre con tu expresión de hombre mayor Peter.-Dijo para sí misma; tomo el siguiente cuadro y vio a sus dos hermanos menores, Lucy sentada una silla y Edmund tras de ella probablemente fue uno de los cuadros que fueron pintados días antes de la cacería del ciervo.

Alcanzo a divisar uno lleno de polvo en el que estaban los cuatro entonces reyes; se inclino un poco y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al ver la sonrisa en los rostros de los cuatro. En el cuadro Lucy permanecía sentada en la silla mientras Edmundo y Peter estaban tras de ella con Susan en medio de los dos con las manos en los hombros de su hermana.

-No creí encontrarte aquí.- Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella pero se tranquilizo al ver a Caspian recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Creí que no importaba si paseaba un poco por el castillo.

-Los cuadros son maravillosos pero mi favorito es ese.- señalo uno en el que solamente aparecía Susan con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillándole de felicidad, haciendo que Susan se sonrojara.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí? La última vez que los vi fue en Cair Paravel.

-Cuando los telmarinos destruyeron el lugar encontraron entre los escombros los cuadros y decidieron quedárselos para memorizar sus rostros y destruirlos por si volvían, pero luego simplemente fueron unos cuadros encontrados entre los escombros de un lugar destruido.-guardaron silencio por unos segundo para luego ser Caspian quien rompiera el silencio.- Puedo ser tu guía si quieres, es más sencillo así ¿no crees?

Susan sonrió ampliamente y tomo el brazo que Caspian le ofrecía y salieron del cuarto; caminaron por un largo pasillo mientras la joven observaba maravillada los detalles con los que habían sido decoradas las puertas de cada habitación.

-¿Te gusta leer Susan?

-No mucho, pero cuando encuentro un libro que sea de mi agrado no lo suelto para nada, ¿porqué?

-Por nada.- se detuvieron frente a un gran puerta de un color obscuro.- Te mostrare el lugar en el que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida.

La puerta se abrió y Susan vio maravillada una enorme biblioteca que se imponía ante ellos; miles de libros se divisaban entre los estantes de esta. El lugar estaba repleto de personas que los recibieron una leve inclinación para luego marcharse.

-Este es el lugar, ¿en serio?

-Cuando mi padre murió, mi tutor me traía todos los días y me leía un poco.- Susan acariciaba las pastas de los libro con delicadeza, mientras Caspian la veía maravillado desde el centro de la habitación.- La mayoría de los libros habla de la historia de los telmarinos, desde los inicios de Telmar hasta el momento en que llegamos aquí.

-Lástima que tanto papel haya sido desperdiciado con tales relatos.- Aparto sus manos de los libro y se planto frente a Caspian.- Lo siento, fue sin ofender.

-No te preocupes yo también odiaría a las personas que destruyeron mi hogar. Aunque hay uno en especial que desde pequeño me maravillo…- busco entre los libros de un estante cerca de la enorme ventana del lugar y cuando lo encontró se lo dio a Susan, y vio como su rostro se iluminaba al leer la pasta del libro:

"La Edad De Oro de Narnia"

Sr. Tumnos

-Fue gracias a mi tutor que supe de ustedes su madre era una narniana y sabía muy bien la historia de su llegada por primera vez aquí; el libro narra el primer encuentro del escritor con una humana: Lucy, y termina en el día en que jamás regresaron de su cacería tras el ciervo.

-A fin de cuentas el Sr. Tumnos hizo lo prometido.

Sonrió irónicamente y se acerco a la enorme ventana.

-Aun no me has contado como es tu mundo, Susan.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No es gran cosa.

-No entiendo porque no es de tu agrado, si aquí también hay guerras y ustedes vienen cada vez que se presenta una.

-Pero al menos aquí hay un momento duradero de paz, allá no.- Mira al joven parado a solo unos metros de ella y al ver su mirada suplicante, mira la nada y comienza a hablar.-Es cierto que todo mundo tiene guerras, pero en el nuestro comienza por una insignificante disputa en la que poco a poco se va integrando más gente a la que ni siquiera les concierne el problema y luego de unos días todo el mundo está involucrado en el problema ocasionando una guerra; las esposas ven marchar a sus maridos hacia la guerra teniendo fe en que volverán y los hijos ven a sus padres partir creyendo que solo serán unos cuantos días de ausencia, la guerra le arrebata la vida a mucha gente y es que mi padre se fue hace ya tanto tiempo que me aterra pensar que con cada día que pasa su recuerdo se borra poco a poco de mi mente, temo que llegue a olvidarlo.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla sin pensarlo, un suave roce de la mano de Caspian con la mejilla de la chica borro esa lagrima de su rostro; Susan fijo sus ojos en los de él y mientras se miraban, sus dedos rozaban esperando el momento en el que finalmente se unieran…

-Caspian tenemos que…- se separaron bruscamente al escuchar la voz de alguien más.- Lamento si interrumpí algo.

-Está bien.- Caspian le sonrió a Susan y se aparto de ella encaminándose a su amigo. -Rastaban, ella es Susan.-la joven se acerco lentamente a ellos y estrecho su mano con la del joven, mientras este se inclinaba un poco a manera de saludo.

-Mucho gusto Susan.

-El gusto es todo mío Rastaban.

Le sonrió amablemente al tiempo que una joven de estatura media y de cabello rubio y ojos negros, entraba al lugar.

-Oigan lo he pensado y… Oh, hola.

-Ella es su hermana Eltanin.- La chica abrazo efusivamente a Susan y, aun sorprendida, esta correspondió a su abrazo.

-Mucho gusto Susan.- le dijo al apartarse de ella y situarse al lado de su hermano.

-Igualmente.

-Lo siento Caspian, pero tenemos cosas que discutir.- Susan se aparto de ellos silenciosamente y Caspian sólo la miro entristecido y aunque sabía que lo que Eltanin decía era cierto, no iba perder la oportunidad de conocer a la nueva huésped del castillo; tomo a Susan de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia ellos de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Susan mostrarle el castillo así que, si queremos terminar, hay que comenzar pronto.- la chica lo miro sorprendida pero él sólo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo coquetamente.- Con permiso.

Se alejaron de ellos y mientras Eltanin bufaba molesta, su hermano sonreía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

Caminaron largas horas por el castillo, Caspian le mostro la cocina siempre repleta por la servidumbre del lugar, le mostro un cuarto de su familia y Susan se sorprendió al comprobar el gran parecido que Caspian tenía con su padre. Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer y el cielo a oscurecer, la tomo de la mano y corriendo, la llevo a la torre más alta del castillo y juntos observaron como el cielo se tornaba de distintas tonalidades y como el dueño del cielo se ocultaba tras las montañas; había observado espectáculos como este desde la ventana de su habitación cuando llego por primera vez a aquel maravilloso lugar pero lo que hacia qué esa ocasión fuera aun mejor que cualquier otra, fue el hecho de estar con él: alguien a quien apenas si conocía pero quería como a nadie.

Luego de haberse oscurecido el cielo, volvieron al piso inferior y Caspian le mostro el salón donde se daban los mejores y más grandes banquetes del reino: una habitación enorme con varias mesas y ventanas enormes se mostraba imponente frente a ellos y en el techo grabado el escudo de los telmarinos estaba, hecho de cientos de cristales finos.

-Es enorme.

-Lo sé, hace sólo unos días se celebró que la guerra término solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que surja una nueva excusa y quieran celebrar de nuevo.- Susan veía con detenimiento cada detalle del lugar y no puedo evitar pensar en las mismas grandes celebraciones que se hacían en Cair Paravel hace ya muchísimos años, Caspian pareció notarlo y al saber que la joven estaba ensimismada en sus recuerdos, se acerco a ella y rozo su mano con la de ella haciéndola que lo mirara de nuevo.-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada, por un momento volví a Cair Paravel. Debiste haberlo visto en sus mejores días, era el hogar que todo narniano deseaba tener y a la vez era el hogar que cada narniano tenia y sabia que no perdería, pero bueno… nada es para siempre ¿o sí?

-La cena está servida.- Siullae se aproximo a ellos para luego retirarse.

Susan y Caspian cenaron al lado de los hermano Rastaban y Eltanin, luego de unas cuantas horas más de risas los hermanos se despidieron y se fueron dejando solos a la joven pareja. Caspian sabía que Susan aun no sabía cómo encontrar su habitación, al menos… no fácilmente y la acompaño hasta ella. Caminaban por un pasillo ya obscuro con solamente poca luz iluminando la entrada de cada puerta.

-No me contaste bien como es tu mundo, ni siquiera como es que llegaron a Narnia.- Susan lo miro sorprendida y sonrió al ver la cara suplicante de su acompañante.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? El pasto es verde igual que aquí, hay días soleados y días nublados y otros más… lluviosos, el sol sale imponente por las mañanas y se oculta por la tarde dando paso a la luna, las estrellas y la noche; mi casa es pequeña y prácticamente vivo en un refugio, a donde quiera que vas ves las floreas ondeando al compas de los arboles que son meneados levemente por la brisa aahh y el viento no se ve solamente, se siente.- Caspian rio al notar el tono sarcástico que utilizo Susan.

-Bien, ahora dime como es que llegaron a Narnia.

-La guerra recién iniciaba y destruyeron nuestra casa, mi madre- al igual que otras- decidió enviar a sus hijos a otro lugar temporalmente, llegamos a casa del profesor Kirke, que tenía un ama de llaves de muy mal humor.- Caspian rio al ver la expresión de Susan al recordar a la Sra. Mencionada- Lucy descubrió el ropero y luego entramos nosotros; pero todo se resume, prácticamente, en que gracias a la guerra fue que descubrimos Narnia.

Habían llegado ya a la entrada de la habitación de Susan y cuando Caspian le abrió la puerta y ella se disponía entrar, el joven le dio una hermosa flor con un brillo espectacular que parecía echa de cristal, las gotas de roció hacían brillar aun mas sus pétalos y un olor indescriptible pero dulce entro por su nariz haciéndola recordar la peculiar flor: Leire, así era llamada. La tomo con las mejillas sonrosadas y Caspian se acerco a su oído.

-Entonces puede haber mil y una guerras si cada una de ellas te trae a mí mil y una veces.

Se retiro de ahí con rapidez cerrando cada uno la puerta de su habitación. Susan se acerco a su ventana al tiempo que Caspian hacia lo mismo a solo unas cuantas puertas más alejadas de la suya, mirando ambos el brillo inigualable de la luna; cerraron sus ojos y mientras Susan se deleitaba con el aroma de la flor, susurraron secretamente ambos con sus corazones acompasados y una sonrisa en sus labios:

-Susan.

-Caspian.

* * *

Os ha gustado? espero k si, como e dicho actualizare lo mas rapido posible, alomejor la semana que viene teneis el proximo capitulo, no me pregunteis el dia porque no lo se ni yo jajaja :D

Hasta pronto 3


	4. Conociéndote

**Hola a todos! e vuelto con un nuevo cap. espero que os guste. Creo que este es un cap. esperado por mucha gente, cuando lo leais sabreis porque lo digo...  
**

**Y por ultimo dar las gracias otra vez, a todos los que seguis mi historia, vuestros reviews me animan muchisimo y espero que os siga gustando mas y mas atraves de cada cap. Y sin entreteneros mas, el quarto capitulo para vosotros!**

* * *

**Conociéndote**

Las nubes parecían desplazarse con extremada rapidez en el cielo azul haciendo que las formas que parecía tomar cada una de las nubes, despareciera con rapidez; miraba por la enorme ventana de la biblioteca dicho espectáculo pues de alguna manera la llevaba a las tardes que pasaba con su hermana menor recostada en el pasto tratando de darle una figura a cada nube.

"…era irónico pensar que mi compañero de celda fuera el hermano de Lucy, pero lo supe desde que lo vi entrar pues su parecido era increíble con el de su hermana y no pude evitar preguntarme si sería igual de bondadoso que ella; mientras él sollozaba sin consuelo en el frio suelo, yo solo podía estar seguro de que en algún otro lugar de Narnia… su hermana lo estaría buscando…"

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro el leer las palabras del Sr. Tumnos, pues sin duda alguna si había alguien a quien él apreciara incluso más que a él mismo, era Lucy, la primera humana llegada del mundo que él llamaba "bitacion". Cerro suavemente el libro y acaricio con delicadeza la pasta del mismo, rio por lo bajo al encontrarse leyendo su historia y la de sus hermanos, una historia que para los narnianos… era inolvidable. Llevaba días encerrada en el mismo lugar pero hasta ese día, ese lugar era su favorito; le gustaba pasar horas enteras las distintas tonalidades de cada pasta de libros que se encontraba a su alrededor y deleitarse con el aroma de libro viejo.

-¡Susan!-La voz de Eltanin la saco de sus cavilaciones y la hiso volver a la realidad de un salto.- ¡Tienes que bajar pronto!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Es Caspian!-Sólo eso basto para hacer que se pusiera de pie con rapidez y salir de la misma manera, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, al lado de Eltanin.

Estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces al pisarse el vestido, pero no le importo lo que sucediera pues por la expresión en el rostro de Eltanin, lo que sucedía era grave. Cruzo la enorme puerta de entrada y se desconcertó al ver a Caspian frente a ella al lado de Rastaban y un caballo, ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Eltanin! No puedo creer lo que hiciste, pudiste haberme matado de un susto.- Le reprocho a la chica situada a un lado de ella.

-Caspian me dijo que te hiciera bajar y sabia que la única forma de hacerte bajar era diciéndote que le había pasado algo a él.- Caspian se acerco a Susan y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Así que estabas preocupada por mi?-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Susan simplemente se aparto de él fingiendo estar enojada.

-No es gracioso Caspian, casi ruedo por las escaleras solo por ver si algo había pasado.

-Es que llevabas días encerrada en esa biblioteca y pensé que era hora de que salieras un rato, ahora... Si no estás lo suficiente molesta como para acompañarme a dar un paseo por el pueblo, sube al caballo.- Susan cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho pero al final decidió que él tenía razón y antes de arrepentirse de su decisión, subió al caballo seguida de Caspian.- Si te preguntas porque no iré en otro caballo es porque no quiero que vuelvas a bajar de él dejando que se valla solo como paso la última vez con Lucy.

Susan lo miro reprobatoriamente y al ver su expresión de enojo, Caspian hizo que el caballo comenzara a andar. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos al centro del pueblo y bajaron del caballo dejándolo con un campesino para comenzar a caminar. Los niños más pequeños corrían de un lado a otro haciendo que sus madres los reprocharan por su comportamiento; una niña de cabello rizado y ojos claros choco con Susan, pero la joven la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento srita. No era mi intención chocar con usted.- Susan rio ante el tono de voz preocupado de la niña y se inclino a la altura de la pequeña para luego decir dulcemente:

-No tienes por qué disculparte pequeña, los accidentes pasan.- La niña asintió levemente y al ver a Caspian se lanzo a sus brazos y rio divertida al ser elevada en los aires por él.

-¿Cómo estas Alice?

-Bien tío Caspian, papi dijo que a lo mejor lo veríamos aquí.

-Bueno tenía razón. Te presento a mi amiga Susan.- Dijo volteando a ver a Susan, la niña estrecho su mano con la de la joven y rio divertida.

-Papi dice que es más que tu amiga.-Dijo la pequeña inocentemente haciendo que Susan se sonrojara mientras Caspian rio al ver la reacción de su compañera.

-Creo que debo decirle a tu papa que no diga tantas cosas.- La bajo y le dio un beso en la coronilla a modo de despedida para luego ver como la pequeña se alejaba.

Miro a Susan y le sonrió tiernamente para volver a emprender la marcha, pero luego la chica recordó algo: no se le había visto a Caspian por días, hasta donde ella sabia había estado en compañía de Rastaban y Eltanin.

-¿Puedo saber que has estado haciendo estos días? Pregunté por ti varias veces en el castillo durante días y Siullae solo me decía que no estabas.

-He estado arreglando unos asuntos con Rastaban y Eltanin; no puedo entender cómo es que hizo Miraz para que los demás señores de Telmar no le reprocharan el hecho de estar él en el trono en lugar de mí. Aunque Rastaban tiene una teoría.

-¿Y cuál es esa teoría?

-Lo lamento, no puedo decírselo a desconocidos.- Susan lo miro extrañada haciéndolo reír.- ¿Qué? Es cierto, apenas si se de dónde vienes y unos cuanto detalles de cómo es tu mundo.

-Bien entonces… pregunta lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cuántos años tienes…realmente?

-No te diré.

-Vamos Susan, necesito saber cuántos años soy mayor que tu.

-Disculpa pero aquí la mayor soy yo, te recuerdo que tengo cientos e años mas que tu.-Se acercaron a un pequeño puesto de flores y Susan sonrió complacida al oler las distintas esencias de cada flor.- Si las flores de mi mundo fueran así, me hubiera quedado allá.

-Entonces agradezco que no lo sean. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

-Leire, siempre me han gustado.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que me parece fantástico que algo tan bello sea tan frágil.

-Entonces supongo que mucho te enviaban flores de esas.

-No, de hecho solo un hombre sabia que esas eran flores favoritas, todos los demás enviaban siempre las equivocadas.- Caspian la miro molesto y ella rio para luego acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla, apartándose de él después.-Hablo de Pete tontín, en Cair Paravel solamente había blancas, Peter me traía una de distinta tonalidad cada vez que volvía de uno de sus viajes.

-Me alegra no tener que pelearme con alguien más.

Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras Susan le daba vueltas a una pequeña flor azul de pétalos delgados con forma de triángulos ligeramente deformes. Una carreta llena de frutas descendía rápidamente por la colina y era solo cuestión de segundos para que se estrellara contra los dos jóvenes que caminaban sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¡CUIDADO!

Caspian tomo a Susan con rapidez de la muñeca y la jalo a un lado cayendo ambos al suelo viendo como la carreta se estrellaba en un pequeño puesto de comida casera. El hombre que iba detrás de la carreta se disculpo con Caspian él se enfado, y le dijo que repararía los daños, sin dejar de tener un tono serio pero sin nada que temer al joven rey. La joven se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Caspian y emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al castillo.

- Seguimos con las preguntas… ¿tu color favorito?

-Azul celeste.

-El mío es el gris; ¿Qué te gusta más, el día o la noche?

-La noche; debo aceptar que no sé porque a la mayoría de las personas les entristece ver la lluvia caer pero a mí me fascina, al contrario de esas personas me pone feliz, mi fruta favorita es la manzana, de postres todo lo que tenga que ver con el chocolate y mi bebida de Narnia favorita es el Vindoux, una especie de vino tinto pero dulce ¿otra pregunta?- Dijo mirando como Caspian tomaba al caballo, esperando que Susan subiera en él.

-De hecho sí, tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Qué piensas de que narnianos y telmarinos convivan juntos?- le pregunto viéndola subir al caballo.

-Pienso que no deberían llamarse unos "narnianos" y otros "telmarinos", a fin de cuentas ambos viven en Narnia pero siempre habrá rivalidades entre razas… ahora ¿ya puedes confiarme ese secreto tuyo?-Le pregunto luego de haber subido el chico al caballo.

-No, pero lo que supe hoy ya es un avance.-Dijo complacido la cara de exasperación de su compañera.

Al llegar al lugar, Susan se puso a charlar con Eltanin mientras Caspian discutía sus "asuntos" con Rastaban; le parecía increíble lo mucho que apreciaba a Eltanin aun siendo una chica loca y de ideas extrañas e incluso mayor que Caspian.

No sabía desde que momento Caspian había desviado su mirada hacia Susan y se había quedado viéndola reír al lado de Eltanin, dejando de prestarle atención a Rastaban.

-¡Caspian!- Grito desesperado Rastaban.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor que esa chica se marchara de nuevo a su mundo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no prestas la misma atención y menos cuando ella está cerca, de repente te pierdes en tu mundo y es difícil hacerte volver a la realidad.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin explicarme cómo es que "esa chica" me vuelve loco.- Rastaban lo miro burlonamente y le dijo:

-Bueno… creo que te has enamorado de una completa desconocida.

-Si, al parecer sí...dijo a la vez que sonreía complacido mientras veía como Eltanin ya se iba donde dos besos a Susan de buenas noches. Rastaban al ver tal escena decidió dejar sola a la joven "pareja" e irse con su hermana a dormir.

-Ya acabaron los señores de hablar de sus "asuntos" – dijo Susan sonriendo y haciendo resaltar la última palabra.

-Así es, y lamento decirle que no lo puede saber- dijo el joven rey usando el mismo tono que ella.

Susan rio ante aquella respuesta. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Caspian y cuando se disponía a entrar en su habitación Susan lo tomo de la muñeca haciéndolo detener, para luego acercarse ella a su oído.

-Dieciocho, tengo dieciocho años y por si querías saberlo cumplo años el 25 de Octubre.- Se aparto de él un poco y lo beso en la comisura de los labios, para luego alejarse diciendo: "Dulces sueños".

El joven sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de la chica mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos el lugar donde lo había besado Susan imaginando

de nuevo el dulce sabor de sus labios.

* * *

**Que os parece, si hay algo que no os a gustado, me lo decis a traves de un review y os contestare encantada, si os a gustado el siguiente seguro mas, espero ansiosa vuestras contestaciones.**

**Bss :D**


	5. ¿Me concederías este baile?

**Lo prometdo es deuda! aki teneis el nuevo cap. espero k os uste¡, me estan encantando vuestros comentarios. Antes de nada, debeis saber que este cap. es todo Suspian, asi k espero haver acertado, con las escenas jejeje**

**Y ya no os hago esperar mas, para vosotros el siguiente cap.**

* * *

**"¿Me concederías este baile? "**

Hacia horas que el cielo se había oscurecido, la noche había caído y por unos momentos las estrellas brillaron inocentemente al lado de la luna, pues al ir pasando los minutos, el cielo se había nublado. Las delgadas cortinas que cubrían su cama le habían permitido ver como el cielo se iba tornando cada vez más obscuro, por que por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse dando paso al sueño. Suponía que tal vez algo malo pasaría; nunca había podido conciliar el sueño cuando un leve presentimiento le decía que algo iba a salir mal, "Tu eres nuestra alarma de alerta Su" le decía Peter cuando veía que no podía dormir.

_Toc-Toc _

-Pase.-La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una somnolienta Siullae.

-Buenas noches Susan, me alegra que estés despierta- Susan se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Siullae daba un paso cerrando la puerta.- Caspian quiere que bajes un momento.

-Bajo en un segundo.- Se puso de pie después de haber salido Siullae y se encamino al ropero, tomo un vestido rojo y luego de vestirse salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras lentamente y al final de estas Siullae la esperaba.

-Está en los jardines.

Cruzo la puerta rápidamente y se encamino a los jardines; las nubes negras casi dominaban completamente la inmensidad del cielo a excepción de un pequeño espacio en él se encontraba la luna rodeada de unas cuantas estrellas.

-Caspian ¿a quién se le ocurre…?- se paró en seco al ver a Caspian de pie sobre una delgada manta en el pasto, rodeada de unas cuantas velas.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo Susan?

-Iba a preguntar qué ¿a quién se le ocurre estar fuera a estas horas y con el cielo así de mal?

-¿A qué te refieres con "así de mal"?

-A que el cielo esta nublado, no tarda en comenzar a llover.- Tomo la mano de Caspian y se poso frente a él.

-Entonces nos mojaremos. -Susan sonrió complacida ante su respuesta y soltó su mano para luego sentarse en el suelo.- Además mañana me voy de nuevo a arreglar "mis asuntos" y quería pasar esta velada contigo bajo la poca luz de luna que queda.

-¿Y cuál es el menú?

-Bueno ya que el otro día no me dijiste cual era tu plato favorito tenemos un rico postre: un pastel de chocolate y fresas bañadas en chocolate.- Apareció Siullae y le entregó un pequeño pastel de chocolate seguido de un plato con fresas.

-Se ve delicioso.

-Así es y para beber Vindoux y por si se nos pasan las copas, tenemos jugo de manzana.- Ahora le entrego 2 botellas.

-¿Vas a tener a Siullae aquí toda la noche?

-No, debe dormir. Ya te puedes retirar, gracias.-Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Siullae quien se retiro luego de habérselo dicho Caspian.

Caspian sirvió dos rebanadas de pastel en 2 pequeños platos que estaban cerca de ellos para después llenar dos vasos con el famoso Vindoux. Susan veía cada uno de sus movimientos mientras las nubes negras terminaron cubriéndolo todo dejándolos a merced de solo la luz de las velas.

-Entonces ¿me es posible saber cuáles son tus instrumentos favoritos. - Le pregunto Caspian a Susan mientras le entregaba un plato y una copa, seguidos de un tenedor.

-Sí, creo que serian… el teluf y el lionov.

-Entonces el libro no se equivoco.- Susan lo miro confundida al tiempo que él respondió-"…la reina Susan mostraba un amor indescriptible por la música, siendo sus instrumentos favoritos el teluf y el linov; instrumentos que ella aseguraba tienen una melodía armoniosa que la hacen volver a su hogar…" lo dice en el libro que escribió el Sr. Tumnos.

-Convivió lo suficiente con nosotros como para saber más que eso.

-Espero poder conocerte incluso mejor que él.

-No me importaría si lo hicieras.

La luz de un relámpago ilumino todo el lugar haciendo que ambos miraran al cielo.

-Los 7 señores de Telmar desaparecieron.- Dijo Caspian repentinamente seguido de una mirada de desconcierto por parte de su compañera.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Así es como Miraz permaneció en el trono, hizo desaparecer al resto de los señores de Telmar, esa es la teoría bien acertada de Rastaban. -Susan sonrió ante su respuesta.- Son los asuntos que discuto con él pero sucede que en el Norte hay gigantes que estaban del lado de Miraz y ahora que estoy yo en el trono quieren deshacerse de mí porque no están complacidos. Por eso parto mañana para convencerlos de que es mejor así, pero probablemente den batalla. -Guardo silencio después de haberlo dicho. Susan se acerco a él quedando ambos separados por solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Aunque aprecio que al fin me hayas dicho lo relacionado con "tus asuntos" prefiero hablar de otra cosa.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a su lugar y comenzar a comerse su pastel.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Caspian le conto las muchas historias que su tutor le había contado cuando era niño, lo mucho que le gustaba la historia de 4 jóvenes que llegaron de otro mundo para salvar Narnia aunque para él en esos momento fuera solo una historia. Le conto maravillado lo bondadosa que fue su madre cuando reinaba y de las muchas veces que lo salvo de lanzarse de la torre más alta del castillo asegurando que podía volar; y mientras más hablaba de su familia, Susan entendió que Caspian había esperado poder hablar con alguien de esa manera que no lo interrumpió, mientras aceptaba para sus adentro que por una vez desde que se había quedado en Narnia sola, no la invadía la tristeza al recordar a sus hermanos.

-Te toca hablar a ti Susan, ya se me seco la garganta.- Dijo él tomando un poco de Vindoux, haciendo que su compañera riera divertida.

-No gracias, prefiero seguir escuchándote a ti. Tus travesuras eran más bien a sañas y tu madre siempre detrás de ti evitando que algo te pasara.

-Sí, bueno… desde niño soy muy inteligente.

-Si como no.- Otro relámpago y otro trueno invadieron el lugar, pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto por el simple hecho de estar en compañía del otro.

-¿Qué tienes que me haces ser otra persona cuando estoy contigo? Puedo ser yo.- Susan bajo la mirada sonrojada pero Caspian se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón haciéndola levantar la mirada para luego acariciar una de sus mejillas.- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y más cuando soy yo quien lo provoca.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Caspian se aparto de ella y tomo la ultima fresa que había en el plato.

-¿La quieres?

-No gracias, es toda tuya.

-¿Qué tal si mañana de pronto ya no hay fresas? Esta podría ser la última fresa y la mas deliciosa pero nunca lo sabrás porque no te la comerás.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces si la quiero. -Caspian le acerco la fresa y en lugar de tomarla, Susan la mordió aun en manos de Caspian haciendo que este sonriera ante la actitud de la chica, para luego ser él quien mordiera el resto de la fresa.

-Tenias razón, esta deliciosa.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse música y cuando Susan miro en la dirección en la que parecía escucharse vio a 2 jóvenes con un instrumento diferente cada uno: un Teluf y un linov; volvió a mirar a Caspian y se sorprendió al verlo de pie con una mano extendía frente a ella mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

-¿Me concederías este baile?

-Con gusto.- La chica tomo su mano y se puso de pie.

Mientras ella se aferraba a la mano del chico, él pasó su brazo por su cintura. Con cada minuto que pasaba sus cuerpos se iban acercando más y más hasta casi sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban. El cielo tronaba cada vez mas y los relámpagos aparecían con más frecuencia haciendo que el cielo se iluminara y tonara cada vez más, mientras debajo de él dos jóvenes bailaban como si no existirá más que ellos al compas de la música que cada vez mas bajaba mas de tono.

-Entonces, ¿te marchas mañana?

-Así es, espero que no sea por mucho tiempo no soportaría la idea de alejarme tanto tiempo de ti.

-Opino igual, sólo espero que cuando vuelvas estés tal y como estas ahora, no soportaría la idea de que algo te pasara.

- Me alagas preocupándote por mi.- Susan sonrió nerviosa haciendo reír a Caspian.-Prometo que no me pasara nada.- Le dijo a la chica en el oído; fue entonces cuando la música paro y con ella Susan y Caspian.

Los dos jóvenes músicos decidieron marcharse dejándolo solos a Caspian y Susan.

-Es mejor que entremos.- Susan se aparto de Caspian pero él se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca.

La atrajo hacia él y se acerco lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de ella. El cielo trono y la lluvia comenzó a caer, empapándolos a ambos; Caspian besaba a Susan con extremada ternura y fue en ese momento: cuando sus labios se juntaron, que ambos se dieron cuenta de que sin importar que sus labios habían sido hechos para corresponder a los del otro.

-Te dije que nos mojaríamos.- Dijo ella separándose un poco.

-Por mi se puede caer el cielo incluso puede acabarse el mundo, no me importa nada de eso si estoy contigo.

Ella sonrió complacida y lo beso de nuevo, "hechos el uno para el otro" les decía su mente.

El destino les tenía preparada toda una historia juntos y ese beso sólo fue una manera de sellar el trato. Y ahí, bajo la lluvia de un día de primavera dos jóvenes de dos mundos diferentes se juraron amor con ese beso, pues es bien sabido que cuando hay amor de por medio… las palabras vienes sobrando.

* * *

**Aki esta! espero como e dixo antes que os haya gustado, el proximo puede que lo tenga la semana que viene, intentare no retrasarme lo mas que pueda. Bsss a todos nos vemos :D**


	6. Una suave brisa Mi único consuelo

**Hola a todos!**

**No voy a repetir otra vez lo mismo, sabeis que os adoro por leer mi historia, sabeis que intento subir los capitulos lo mas rapido y que si alguna vez tardo mucho no es porque me olvide, sino porque el tiempo me ocupa.**

**Este capitulo no es muy... Suspian, pero espero que os guste igual. Y no os entretengo mas, para vosotros!**

* * *

**"Una suave brisa: Mi único consuelo"**

Las hojas de los arboles bailaban al compas del viento, llevándose consigo todo rastro de alergia en esa pequeña casa. Miraba perdida desde la ventana como ondeaban las hojas de los arboles, veía como el cielo se tornaba de distintas tonalidades y como las nubes se extendían a lo largo del cielo: el crepúsculo. Lo veía todos los días atreves de cualquier ventana, esperando que con él volviera su hermana.

Recordó entonces aquel diario mental que se había abierto paso desde la partida de su hermana mayor:

DÍA 1:

Mamá lloro sin descanso, mientras Peter y Edmund me sacaron a pasear durante todo el día. No hubo brisa alguna, sólo viento y polvo.

DÍA 5:

Fuimos de nuevo a la escuela; Peter volvió a pelearse por que le dijeron que Susan se había marchado por qué no nos quería como hermanos, ahora tiene un gran moratón en el ojo. De nuevo no hubo brisa alguna.

DÍA 10:

Peter trato de hacernos reír un vez más y nos saco a pasear, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había gente por todos lados y no corrían despavoridos, al menos el remedio de Peter funciono: mamá rio más de la cuenta. Nuevamente… ausencia de esa brisa prometida.

DÍA 20:

Papa envió una carta diciendo que esperaba volver en unos cuantos meses pero aseguro que sería menos del año, mamá está feliz así como todos lo estamos. No hubo brisa… otra vez.

DÍA 22:

Mamá se dio cuenta de que papá pedirá una explicación a la ausencia de Susan y volvió a llorar sin detenerse hasta que Peter le aseguro que él lo entendería. A estas alturas está de más mencionar que NO hubo brisa.

DÍA 29:

Papá llamo a casa y aseguraba que no estaba muy lejos de casa, nos prometió que traía un recuerdo a cada uno de cada lugar en el que le dio tiempo de comprar algo, mamá lloro cuando papá le dijo que le tenía a Susan un bello collar. Empezó a pensar que esa brisa no llegara jamás.

DÍA 30:

Otro día sentada a un lado de la ventana esperando que Susan vuelva mientras el sol se oculta, pero espero en vano. De nuevo… no hay brisa. Solo fue otra promesa que jamás será cumplida.

30 días habían pasado ya, 30 días en los que el reloj parecía no detenerse ni un segundo, los mismo 30 días en los que la felicidad llegaba al hogar y se iba tan rápido como había vuelto, días en los que Peter había hecho sentir mejor a la familia Pevensie.

Sabía que el tiempo pasa sin importar lo que pase, y aunque incontables veces había deseado que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible llevándose consigo la angustia de tantas muertes a causa de la guerra, ahora rogaba al cielo que el cielo se detuviera aunque fuera un minuto, ¿era eso mucho pedir? "Mucho seria desear volver en el tiempo y evitar la partida de Susan", le decía su mente para responder a su pregunta.

La menor de los Pevensie no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había llorado tanto, pero algo le aseguraba que nunca había llorado de esa manera no al menos por algo como eso: la partida de un ser querido, pero ahora era distinto la persona que había partido lo hizo por decisión propia y era su hermana, la misma sangre corría por sus venas, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida al lado de Susan en la misma habitación que se encontraba ahora ella.

Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y con ellas las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Lucy decidió entonces que tomaría un poco de aire freso, era ese el momento en el que esperaba que una suave brisa rozar su piel pues era ese momento en el que necesitaba desahogarse. Abrió la puerta del frente y salió al patio sentándose en el pasto mirando a la luna y sin saber cómo, sus labios comenzaron a proferir las palabras que por 30 días la habían atormentado:

-Hola Susan, tal vez no me puedas escuchar pero… TE EXTRAÑO- dice mirando a la luna, mientras alguien en otro mundo escucha sus palabras venir con el viento viendo igual a la luna.- todos te extrañamos, mamá en especial pero creo que con cada día que pasa mejora. Peter nos hace sentir mejor pero a veces pienso que es él quien ahora sufre mas, pues no tiene quien lo reprima por sus equivocaciones…

_Susan ríe al escuchar lo que el viento le susurra pero de igual manera una lagrima cruza su rostro._

-Siempre que vamos a la estación nos detenemos unos minutos a contemplar la escultura del león que está afuera de ella y sonreímos al pensar en Narnia pero lloramos al recordar tu partida, "está feliz en Narnia" nos dice Peter y cuando lo dice sé que trata de borrar de su mente a Caspian pues de alguna manera lo culpa por tu decisión, además… ya conoces a Peter es MUY celoso cuando de sus hermanas se trata…

_"__Estas en lo cierto Lucy "le contesta su hermana a lo lejos._

-Se que tal vez sea absurdo hablarle a la luna pero no puedo hablar con nadie mas, sólo me queda esperar que el viento se lleve mis palabras, pero extraño tu mal humor por las noches al no poder dormir por el ruido de afuera o el mismo que ocasionamos nosotros, y extraño levantarte teniendo que vaciarte un balde de agua fría cuando no te quieres levantar Su, extraño muchas cosas, cosas que se que cuando vuelves- si es que vuelves- no serán igual porque volverás como una adulta y no como una joven a veces amargada y otras divertida…

_"Yo también lo extraño Lu" dice Susan mas para sí misma que para su hermana menor._

-Espero que vuelvas pronto o que vayamos pronto a Narnia para poder verte de nuevo.- Guarda silencio unos minutos, sin saber que su hermano Peter la escucha desde la puerta de la casa escondido entre las sombras de la noche.- No se que mas decir pero… sólo te pido que no nos dejes solos, mucho menos a Peter va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible ahora que es él sólo.- Suspiro para decir lo último que le quedaba.- Debes saber Susan que desde que te fuiste las cosas han mejorado, papá pronto volverá de la guerra y la misma casi termina, la gente ya no corre aterrada por las calles, corren por que al fin son libres de salir sin que el miedo los invada, no lo olvides ¿sí? Y vuelve pronto Su. TE QUIERO hermana y siempre serás MI hermana fastidiosa.

_"Lo mismo digo Lucy, te quiero hermana" "Te quiero Peter… y ya no estés de metiche" _

Lucy cerró sus ojos y escucho como el viento le susurraba:

"Lo mismo digo Lucy, te quiero hermana"

Mientras en la obscuridad se hermano mayor reía por lo bajo al escuchar como el viento le susurraba ahora a él:

"Te quiero Peter… y ya no estés de metiche" Susan, esa era su hermana, la joven que todo lo sabe y es fastidiosa.

En esa noche de consuelos, su ángel guardián les mando esa suave brisa que tanto habían esperado, susurrándoles a todos los de la familia Pevensie "No estáis solos".

-Una suave brisa: mi único consuelo.- Susurraron dos de los Pevensie mientras una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas haciéndolos recordar que su hermana era ahora, más que nada, su ángel guardián.

* * *

**Espero que os alla gustado, supongo que el proximo capitulo lo tendre para la semana que viene, sino a comienzos de la siguiente porque no estare mucho en el PC.**

**Tan pronto como acabeis de leer mandazme reviews por favor, quiero saber vuestra opinión, si os gusta, si pensais que debo cambiar algo...etc. lo k sea.**

**Eso es todo lo que queria decir, hasta pronto amigos! :D**


	7. ¡Es tu culpa!

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento si me e retrasado mucho pero ultimamente no e tenido tiempo de estar en el PC, pero ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo. Espero, como siempre, que les guste! :D**

* * *

**"¡Es tu culpa!"**

"Historia de Telmar", "Los Inicios de Telmar", un sin fin de títulos iguales a estos estaban presentes en las pastas de los libros de aquella enorme biblioteca, las palabras Telmar y telmarinos estaban escritas en cada pasta de tal manera que parecía que ni el tiempo mismo las borraría. Por centésima ves en esos largos meses, cerro sus ojos y el mismo recuerdo de todos los días la invadió:

_Los soldados telmarinos se despedían de sus familias con un "hasta luego" pues partían a tierras lejanas al norte a detener a aquellos que ansiaban atacar el reino. Eltanin la había abrazado fuertemente asegurándole que no tenía por qué preocuparse._

_Se recargo en el muro de piedra y miro a la nada con la mirada agachada, una suave mano se poso sobre su mentón haciéndola levantar la mirada para encontrase con esos cafés oscuros que tanto amaba._

_-Anoche te hice una promesa ¿no?- Asintió levemente como respuesta a la pregunta de Caspian.- Entones, ¿porqué estas así?_

_-Por qué no confío en ti.- El joven rey rio ante su respuesta. _

_Rastaban que había escuchado la corta charla, se acerco a ellos y le aseguro a Susan:_

_-Puedes confiar en mí, no dejare que algo malo le pase, y si una promesa te tranquiliza, entonces… es una promesa.- Le parecía increíble lo mucho que ella había llegado a preocuparse por un completo extraño, pero es promesa la tranquilizaba. Lo abrazo a modo de agradecimiento y le dijo antes de que él se marchara:_

_-Cuídate tú también._

_Caspian se acerco a ella y la beso con ternura mientras entrelazaban sus manos. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y abrazo ahora a Caspian._

_-Te quiero Susan.- Le susurro él en el oído._

_-Yo te quiero más Caspian._

_Se aparto de ella y emprendió la marcha al lado de los demás. _

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando le pareció escuchar a un tumulto de gente que decía "¡Ya llegaron!¡Han vuelto!"; su corazón dio un brinco y cuando se acercaba a la ventana, las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una Siullae cansada de tanto correr.

-Susan, ya llegaron.-No espero más y salió apresurada del lugar.- ¡Por la puerta del frente en el salón de los banquetes!- Fue lo último que escucho.

Echo a correr apresurada por las escaleras bajándolas de 2 en 2, salió del muro que las mantenía ocultas y corrió por el largo pasillo en el que se encontraban su habitación y la de Caspian; giro al final del corredor y bajo las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior, el aire le faltaba y el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho pero no le importo, abrió la puerta que daba al salón de banquetes y de nuevo bajo las escaleras de entrada y abrió la enorme puerta de entrada frente a la mesa del centro del salón y salió del lugar. Un tumulto de gente estaba frente a ella pero ella solo buscaba unos ojos obscuros, los encontró en medio de todo el tumulto y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, corrió a hacia él.

-¡Caspian!- se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

El chico se aparto de ella y la beso con necesidad, pasión y ternura todas combinadas; "7 meses" les decía su mente, 7 meses en los que ambos esperaron estar en los brazos del otro, 7 meses en los que habían esperado que sus labios se juntaran como en ese momento.

-Estás bien.

-Lo prometimos.

-¿Dónde está Rastaban? -Caspian bajo la mirada y cuando Susan miro por detrás de su hombro lo vio:

Rastaban estaba en una delgada camilla que apenas si podía con su peso con una venda en la cabeza. Se aparto de Caspian y se acerco a él. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla al verlo de esa manera, pues además de una venda sus labios tenían un color morado claro y un hilillo de sangre corría por su ojo izquierdo.

-No te preocupes lo llevaran a la enfermería.- Caspian tomo su mano y jalo de ella obligándola a marcharse de ahí.

-¿Y su esposa?

-Eltanin fue por ella.

¿Qué le paso?

-Las cosas se complicaron, no esperábamos que otro grupo de gigantes se les uniera. Uno de ellos trato de atacarme Rastaban se interpuso y lo lanzo contra un árbol.- Susan bajo la mirada y al igual que siempre, Caspian la hizo levantarla.- Va a estar bien. Ahora… voy a asearme un poco.

-Sí, deberías hueles horrible.- Caspian rio ante el comentario y comenzó a subir las escaleras para entrar al castillo, pero Susan se quedo donde estaba.

-¿No vas a ir a la biblioteca o a otro lugar?

-No, iré a verlo. Esta en uno de los corredores de aquí afuera ¿no?- Caspian asintió levemente y se acerco, la beso en la mejilla y entro al castillo.

Susan giro a la derecha y camino por el mismo pasillo del exterior en el que había charlado con Aslan hacia casi 1 año. Entro por la puerta más grande y sus ojos se entristecieron aun mas al ver que Rastaban no era el único que había salido herido. Llego al final de la habitación donde una joven atendía a Rastaban y al igual que todos en el castillo le sonrió amablemente sin inclinaciones ni incluir la palabra "majestad", pues Susan les había pedido cordialmente que la trataran como una huésped cualquiera.

-¿Cómo esta?

-El sangrado de la nuca paro desde hace horas y el hilillo de sangre sobre su ojo fue solo un ligero sangrado de una herida en la ceja, pero su abdomen…- levanto la delgada manta dejando ver su abdomen repleto de moretones.- Pareciera que lo golpearon sin parar con un palo, parece que tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas pero no estoy segura.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Sí, de eso estoy completamente segura.- Se retiro de ahí al momento que una mujer entro corriendo al lugar diciendo el nombre de Rastaban, a un lado de ella venia Eltanin con angustia en su rostro.

Fue a la cocina y agarro un pay de manzana y se retiro de ahí. Camino absorta en sus pensamientos por los pasillos por varios minutos, hasta que llego al largo pasillo en el que estaban colgados los cuadros de cada uno de los reyes telmarinos y ahí, al inicio del enorme pasillo, estaba el cuadro de los Cuatro Reyes de Narnia: Peter, Edmund, Susan y Lucy. Se sentó en un sillón frente al cuadro y lo observo con detenimiento por horas mientras se comía su pay de manzana.

-Aquí estas.- Eltanin apareció de la nada y se planto a su lado.- Caspian te ha estado buscando como loco.- Se sentó a su lado y fijo su mirada en el pay ya casi terminado.- ¿Te lo has comido todo tu sola?

-Como mucho cuando estoy nerviosa.- Se puso de pie y se acerco al cuadro que había observado por horas.

-¿Ellos son tus hermanos?

-Sí.

-Caspian dice que peleaban mucho.

-Así es.

-Lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras Su… me refiero a Rastaban, aun y cuando no te lo hubiera prometido. Pero cuidado con su esposa, Eira, es muy impulsiva.

Iba a contestar a aquello pero unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por la cintura.

-Eres una glotona ¿Lo sabías? Mira que acabarte un pay tu sola.- Susan rio mientras Eltanin se alejaba de ahí dejándolos solos.- Te traje la flor más extraña de toda Narnia además de hermosa… así como tú. ¿Quieres verla?

-Con gusto.- Soltó su cintura pero la tomo de la mano.

Estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando:

-Oye tú, ¡Niña!- Eira se acerco a Susan y le estampo una bofetada en la mejilla, haciendo que todos los presentes se detuvieran a ver la escena.- ¡Es tu culpa! Tú y tu tonta promesa. Pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien de tu raza?

Se marcho de ahí como si nada pero Susan se soltó del agarre de Caspian y fue tras de ella aun con la mejilla roja.

-¿A qué te refieres con "los de tu raza"?

-¡A los narnianos! Y no me levantes el tono de voz porque soy mucho mayor que tú.

-Yo le levanto el tono de voz a quien quiera y por qué puedo.- Caspian y Eltanin veían la escena con terror, así como todos los ahí presentes.- ¿Sabes qué? No dio a los telmarinos, no los odio por haber destruido mi hogar además de un lugar inigualable, no los odio por casi acabar con los narnianos, no los odio por convertir a Narnia en todo lo contrario a lo que era…- con cada oración que terminaba, daba un paso hacia delante y levantaba mas la voz.- Odio a los telmarinos que son como tu: gente que cree que está por encima de nosotros cuando ni siquiera nos llegan ni a los talones.

Una guerra de miradas asesinas comenzó entre ellas hasta que Susan hablo de nuevo.

-Puedes abofetear a quien quieras pero a mí no, porque tal vez sea menor que tu pero conmigo… nadie se mete.- Eltanin sonrió orgullosa de aquella joven que ahora demostraba frente a todos ser más valiente de lo que incluso ella imaginaba.-Y no te preocupes, si algo le pasa a Rastaban me odiare YO misma.- Se alejo de ahí y comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Caspian seguía plantado al pie de ellas.-¡Caspian, camina!

-No creí que fueras así Susan.

-No iba a soportar que me abofeteara frente a todos.

Estaban en la habitación de Caspian. Susan se había puesto frente a la ventana mientras Caspian buscaba la flor.

Cuando la encontró, se acerco a Susan y la abrazo por la cintura poniendo frente a ella la peculiar flor. Parecía hecha de cristal, su tallo era de un verde obscuro nunca antes visto haciendo resaltar mas sus pétalos, pues prácticamente se podía ver atreves de ellos como si fueran una ventana, tenía un brillo igualable y en el centro de los pétalos se abría paso un pequeño círculo de azul celeste y destilaba una esencia igual a la del Leire: una combinación de todas la esencias de las flores.

-Te lo dije, bella y única… como tu.- Susan sonrió ampliamente, tomo la flor al tiempo que se volteaba para quedar de frente a Caspian.

-¿Qué clase de flor es?

-Tú favorita, Leire, es muy extraña pero es Leire a fin de cuentas

Beso a Susan con ternura y pasión, de nuevo combinadas, hasta que el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse.

-Lo siento, pero… el Sr. Rastaban pregunta por Susan.

Se miraron extrañados y bajaron apresurados. Entraron al lugar y ahí estaba Rastaban sentado en la cama en la que anteriormente estaba acostado, con una venda alrededor de su abdomen y con Eira a su lado, quien miro con reproche a Susan.

-Hola Caspian.- El joven soltó la mano de Susan y abrazo a Rastaban quien sonrió feliz.- ¿No me vas a dar las gracias? Traje a Caspian sano y salvo.

Entonces reacciono y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras Eira se retiraba de ahí.

-Cumplí mi promesa ¿no es así? Te dije que podías confiar en mí.

-Pero eso casi te cuesta la vida.

-Pero estoy bien y ustedes felices.

-Gracias.

-Supe que peleaste con Eira.- Susan mira el suelo apenada a lo que ambos jóvenes ahí presentes, rieron.- No te preocupes, creo que la próxima vez intentara ser menos impulsiva. Gracias por darle esa pequeña lección… ¡Niña!- Los tres rieron divertidos mientras Caspian abrazaba a una apenada y sonrojada Susan.

Tal vez era cierto que Susan aun era una desconocida para muchos, tal vez era cierto que nunca se esperaron el hecho de que ella se quedara en Narnia pero poco a poco se iban dando cuenta de que, sin importar quien fuera, esa jovencita les estaba cambiando la vida de poco en poco a todos los que la acompañaban.

* * *

**Y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con ansias, si piensan que he tenido errores, algo que les haya llamado la atencion.. lo que sea, me gustaria que me lo dijeran y yo contestare, encantada. Supongo que el proximo capitulo lo tendre como minimo hasta la semana que viene. Hasta otra! ;D**


	8. La llegada de Cael

**Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores! :D**

**ESpero no haberme retrasado y haber cumplido mis promesas para subir el capitulo, como siempre espero que os guste y comenteis tooooooooodo lo que querais.. jejeje. Al final del capitulo dire para cuando el proximo capitulo sino me retraso. Y para vosotr s el nuevo cap.!**

* * *

**La llegada de Cael**

No muy lejos del castillo, en el único lugar del bosque que ahora era dominado por la obscuridad, se ocultaban los inconformes con su ahora rey, en su mayoría ex-soldados del ejército Telmar. Su escondite estaba oculto por una enorme roca a la entrada de la cueva. Un escondite que tal vez nadie encontraría o al menos no se imaginada.

Una enorme mesa se encontraba en el centro del lugar, luego de cruzar un largo pasillo. Todos los ahí presentes llevaban vestiduras de color negro o gris, todos y cada uno de los hombres tenían cara de fastidio, pues aunque lo negaran, llevaban meses planeando un ataque que parecía nunca llegaría y el mismo tiempo llevaban encerrados en la misma cueva esperando noticias de su NO confiable fuente de información.

-¿Hay noticias de él?- Pegunto un hombre del que, hasta el momento, se desconocía incluso su rostro, pues una máscara de plata le cubría el rostro en cada reunión. El mismo hombre al que todos llamaban "Señor".

-No, mi señor. Al parecer acaban de volver del combate.

-Es perfecto. Esperemos y Caspian haya salido herido.

En ese instante un joven de no más de 25 años entro al lugar, sus ojos color miel demostraban el miedo que le tenía a aquel hombre enmascarado. Entro con la frente sudorosa y las manos temblorosas a lo que los ahí presentes, rieron con sorna.

-Mi señor.

-¿Qué noticias nos traes?

-Debo admitir que no son muy buenas. El rey Caspian no fue dañado ni en lo más mínimo, uno de sus amigos arriesgo su vida por él. Los gigantes le hacen saber que no se prestaran a sus planes, pues Caspian les ha ofrecido un mejor trato, además de que prefieren no intervenir en asuntos humanos.

El hombre golpeo la mesa fuertemente mas sin embargo pareció que la mesa seria que la terminaría mal. La ira lo controlo y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido recordó algo, o más bien a alguien: la chica, una chica recién llegada por la que el joven rey había mostrado cierta admiración.

-¿Qué tal su relación con la chica?- Le pregunto al joven plantado en la entrada del lugar; el chico dudo antes de contestar, pues sinceramente era información que no esperaba y le fuera necesaria dar además de que se reusaba a traicionar a quien lo había acogido como alguien más en su familia.

-¿Cu-cual chica… señor?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! La chica, la "reina".

-¿Habla de la Reina Susan?- El hombre asintió complacido mientras el joven se negaba a dar esa clase de información, pero su mente le recordó el gran peligro que corría su compañera.-No se sabe mucho de ella señor pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Al parecer el Rey tiene cierta admiración hacia ella.

-Parece que encontramos la debilidad de… mi "querido hermano", quiero que te acerques a ella lo más pronto posible y no reniegues pues se que tu "querida" es buena amiga suya ¿no es así?

-Si, así es.- El joven agacho la mirada mientras su corazón latía como un tambor.

-Muy bien, tienes poco tiempo así que sugiero que hagas que confíe en ti lo más pronto posible. Observa cada acción por parte de ambos y la manera en que reaccionan cuando están juntos, se asegura que no tarda en llevarse a cabo una boda por esos dos y yo tampoco lo dudo.

Se acerco al joven y le siseo al oído cual serpiente:

-Si no lo haces, tu amada pagara las consecuencias ¿entendido?- El joven asintió y por un momento el alivio lo invadió de nuevo al ver como aquel hombre se apartaba de su lado.

-Mi señor, con las nuevas circunstancias y la nueva decisión que ha tomado…

-¡Ve al grano Thomas!

-¿Cuándo será el ataque?- El hombre siniestro sonrió, pero los demás no lo vieron, solamente vieron sus ojos brillar con malicia.

-Muy pronto, muy pronto.- Se volvió de nuevo al joven que ahora temblaba incluso más que antes.- Tienes 5 días, a lo mucho. ¡Ahora… márchate!

El joven asintió y salió apresurado del lugar. "Muy mal hecho, esa joven no tiene la culpa de lo que suceda entre Caspian y ese desquiciado al que llamas SEÑOR" le reprimió su conciencia.

-Yo tampoco la tengo y aquí estoy, atrapado en un laberinto sin salida.

Nada, su mente callo por ese instante pues sabía que en cierta forma eso era cierto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*

Se asomo por uno de los grandes muros de césped del lugar y cuando creyó que ya no corría peligro, escucho pasos rápidos detrás de ella. Comenzó a correr desesperada evitando ser alcanzada.

-¡Corre más rápido… te alcanzara!- Le dijo una suave voz lo lejos.

Giro rápidamente en otro de los grandes muros del laberinto, entonces la vio: la salida a solo unos metros de distancia si lograba salir tal vez lograría escapar; miro a todos lado y sin más echo a correr. Repentinamente los pasos habían cesado, "mal augurio" le dijo su mente, pero la ignoro y corrió con aun más rapidez. Salió del laberinto y cuando comenzaba a bajar el ritmo creyendo estar a salvo, sus brazos la aprisionaron y cuando quiso escapar de ellos cayó al piso con él sobre ella.

-¡Te lo dije! No puedes huir de mí… glotona. -Susan rio ante el apodo con el que recientemente se dirigía Caspian a ella.-Por más que corras, no lo lograras nunca.

-Eso crees tú… pequeño volador.- Lo beso con ternura y cuando se dio cuenta de que sus defensas estaban bajas salió de entre sus brazos y corrió de nuevo.

-¡Eso no se vale!- Corrió tras de ella y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a los jardines la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo, atrayéndola hacia él.- Te lo dije.

-¡SUSAN! Te dije que corrieras más rápido.- Eltanin salió del laberinto con el cabello alborotado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo lamento, realmente vuela.- Caspian rio ante lo que dijo y sólo ellos entendieron el verdadero significado de sus palabras; "Niño volador" lo llamaba Susan luego de haberle contado Caspian como intento un sin fin de veces lanzarse desde el lugar más alto del lugar diciendo que él realmente podía volar.

Un joven se acerco entonces a ellos y beso fugazmente a Eltanin en los labios para luego ponerse a su lado, rodeado su cintura con un brazo.

-Susan, él es Cael… es mi prometido.- Fue entonces cuando el joven volteo.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla al fin.- Se inclino un poco y cuando levanto la mirada dejo ver sus ojos color miel con su más sincera sonrisa cuando en realidad su mente le decía con ironía" Mucho gusto, soy Cael y pienso contribuir en un ataque en el posiblemente mueras".

-No me hables de "usted" me hace sentir mayor, solo llámame Susan.

-Sera un gusto, espero ganarme su confianza como lo hizo Eltanin.

Susan sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Caspian y la apretaba suavemente, el joven la miro extrañado y cuando la miro a los ojos supo que Susan no confiaba en él porque, así como, siempre Susan le había encontrado otro significado a sus palabras y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro… no era nada bueno.

* * *

**El ambiente como veis ya se va caldeando... apartir de ahora habra mas acción, espero que os gusten. El proximo capitulo lo tendre antes de finales de mes, seguramente antes pero si me retraso tengo escusa... jajaja. Eso es todo hasta pronto! ;)**


	9. El ataque

**Hola de nuevo! **

**E cumplido los plazos de milagro, esta semana no e estado muy buena i eso me a dado tiempo de estar en el ordenador, lo pude haber subido antes pero cuestiones me lo impedían. Y ahora el siguiente cap.**

* * *

**El ataque**

Las mismas palabras daban vueltas por su mente y para mas tortura su conciencia se las repetía sin cesar. Reconocía que ahora más que nada debía protegerla lo cual significaba que debía seguir contribuyendo con "ellos".

Recordó el brillo en sus ojos y la gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella le dio la noticia.

-Cael, vamos a ser padres.- No supo cómo responder, simplemente sonrió y abrazo a Eltanin, lo hizo antes de que la angustia y la preocupación lo invadieran.

Caspian les había ofrecido una habitación en el castillo en parte porque Eltanin y Susan además de que Susan le pidió que lo tuviera vigilado.

Eltanin dormía a su lado pero él no podía conciliar el sueño y tal vez sería en parte porque al día siguiente seria el ataque lo habían acordado la noche anterior. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a su prometida y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, entro al lugar como si nada sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba.

-¿Comiendo a estas horas de la noche?- se sobresalto al escuchar su voz y se golpeo con la puerta del refrigerador. Susan estaba recargada en el lavabo con una rebanada de pastel en las manos, junto a la ventana haciendo que la luz de la luna le diera un toque sombrío a su mirada y que su piel se viera pálida.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba prohibido comer a estas horas.

-No lo está, pero se me hace extraño verte despierto a estas horas. Normalmente la que merodea por las noches soy yo.

-Bueno creo que ya no será así. Pero no te preocupes no será muy seguido es solo que… no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Agacho la cabeza y Susan lo miro extrañada y saco el pastel entero de detrás de ella, partió una rebanada y se la dio a Cael en un plato.

-Ten, creo que lo necesitas.- Cael lo tomo y le sonrió amablemente.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Susan se acerco al refrigerador y saco un poco de leche, la sirvió en dos vasos y de nuevo le ofreció uno a Cael quien respondió de la misma manera.

-Creo que la noticia de Eltanin no te la esperabas ¿cierto?- Cael la miro confundido pues la noticia la había recibido esa misma noche.- Lo supe antes que tu, me dijo que te daría la noticia esta noche.

-Debo aceptar que no me lo esperaba pero igual estoy feliz.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y Susan lo noto. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo con delicadeza para luego apartarse de él y encaminarse hacia la puerta, antes de marcharse se giro gracias a él y le dijo sin miedo alguno ningún indicio de duda en su voz:

-Si algo ocurre… quiero que huyas al instante con Eltanin y el pequeño que lleva en su vientre y cuídala bien. Sólo haznos saber de ustedes de vez en cuando.

Salió de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro ante la cara de estupefacción de Cael, y se encamino a su habitación.

"Tiene un don con las personas", le había asegurado Caspian y esa noche supo que era cierto.

* * *

Un leve cosquilleo la hizo estremecer abrió los ojos y vio a Caspian con un brillo singular en los ojos.

-Buenos días… glotona.

-Buenos días volador.- Caspian se acerco y la beso en los labios para luego besarla en el cuello con delicadeza, a lo que Susan rió nerviosa.- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Tenía ganas de verte, ayer te desapareciste por completo.

-No es cierto, tú te fuiste con Rastaban a arreglar sus asuntos.

Los reproches estaban a punto de comenzar pero Caspian silencio a Susan con un largo beso en los labios. Se puso sobre ella delicadamente con los brazos a sus costados mientras Susan enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, parecía que no se separarían hasta que:

-¡Susan has visto a…!- Eltanin abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Caspian en un intento de ser discreto ante la situación, se hizo rápidamente a un lado sin darse cuenta de que estaba justo en la orilla de la cama, por lo que se cayó en seco en el suelo haciendo reír a Susan y Eltanin.

-¡Oigan! No es gracioso.- Les reprocho él poniéndose de pie.

-¡Si lo es!- Susan y Eltanin reían fuertemente, haciendo enfurecer a Caspian.

Se puso al lado de Susan y para sorpresa de ambas, la empujo del hombro delicadamente haciéndola caer. Eltanin rodeo su estomago y se dejo car recargada en el marco de la puerta, a esas alturas reír…era inevitable.

-Estamos a mano.- Caspian tomo la mano de Susan y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Rastaban y Cael entraron a la habitación y los miraron reprobatoriamente.

-Ya basta, Eltanin te mande a buscar a Caspian no que te pusieras a jugar.

-Lo siento.- La chica bajo la mirada estando ya de pie al tiempo que Cael la abrazaba, acariciando su vientre.

-Caspian, debemos hablar.- El rey asintió y se acerco a Susan de nuevo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Dúchate, terminare pronto y luego saldremos a pasear.- Le susurro al oído, la joven asintió y vio a los cuatro salir por la puerta.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y luego de elegir un vestido blanco con las mangas cayendo en sus hombros, se retiro al baño y se dio una larga ducha. Sabía que sus "charlas" eran de al menos 1 hora de tardadas. Se vistió rápidamente y salió con rapidez de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y busco a Caspian y compañía en el salón en el que acostumbraban platicar, pero extrañamente solamente estaban los muchos mapas de Narnia y planos que ella desconocía.

Salió del lugar extrañada cuando se escucho una explosión no muy lejos de ahí seguida de cientos de personas gritando. Corrió con extremada rapidez y al entrar al castillo vio como unos hombres encapuchados entraban al lugar con espada en mano preguntando lo mismo todos los presentes: "¿Dónde está Caspian?" a lo que todos respondían negando con la cabeza frenéticamente. Instintivamente subió las escaleras y cuanto iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación Siullae la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Debes ocultarte, si buscan a Caspian te buscan a ti también.

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que les hagan daño.

Entro a su habitación y tomo su arco y el cuerno de debajo de la cama. Salió apresurada y en lugar de bajar por las escaleras, se poso a un lado de ellas y comenzó a lanzar flechas a diestra y siniestra contra el enemigo. Una niña grito horrorizada cerca de ella, al sentir como le jalaban el cabello; Susan no lo dudo mas y le lanzo una flecha sin pensarlo más a su enemigo, haciéndolo caer, la pequeña le sonrió y luego de darle las gracias se retiro de ahí en la misma dirección que todos: las escaleras detrás del muro, era bien sabido por los que habitaban el lugar que un pasadizo secreto le permitía salir sin ser vistos gracias a que estaba escondido detrás de uno de los muros de las muchas habitaciones. Susan no paraba de atacar al enemigo pero aunque ella esperaba permanecer en el piso superior, el hecho de ver como uno de los encapuchados tomaba a Siullae del cuello y la estrellaba contra un muro la hizo bajar; en suelo estaba el cuerpo inerte de un jovencito con espada en mano y aunque le doliera su partida, tomo su espada y la incrusto a un costado del atacante de Siullae.

-Corre y escóndete.

Siullae salió apresurada escaleras arriba y cuando ella iba a hacer lo mismo, alguien la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza; su primer impulso fue voltearse con brusquedad pero suspiro aliviada al ver a Caspian.

-Te he estado buscando.

-¿Dónde están Eltanin y Cael?

-Ya escaparon, estarán bien.- De nuevo un suspiro de alivio.

Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente que corría en dirección a las escaleras y cuando pensaron que lo lograrían, un hombre corpulento se situó frente a Caspian y comenzó la lucha. Los metales chocaban haciendo un ruido sordo y Susan no intervino por el simple hecho de creer que Caspian ganaría la batalla. Sintió como alguien la miraba y cuando volteo para ver quién era, una espada con demasiado filo para su gusto… atravesó de lleno su costado derecho.

-¡Susan!- La espada seguía en su costado y cuando logro quitársela, cayó con brusquedad por las escaleras.

Caspian dejo muerto a su contrincante y se dispuso a pelear con el atacante de Susan. Hubo un breve momento en el que la lucha entre ambos se detuvo y el enemigo enmascarado retiro su máscara, dejando ver un rostro que Caspian había creído muerto desde hacía ya muchos años.

-¿Sorprendido… hermano?

-¿Porqué?

-Tu sabes por qué y te sugiero corras el veneno no tardara en hacer efecto.- El hombre rio con sorna.

Otra explosión que hizo estremecer a todos y antes de hacer otra cosa, el enemigo desapareció de la misma manera en que apareció. Caspian bajo con rapidez al escuchar como una mujer gritaba horrorizada: "¡La reina Susan está muriendo!". Llego con rapidez al piso de abajo y vio como Susan intentaba en vano ponerse de pie mientras se sujetaba el costado izquierdo. Se puso a su lado cuando ella cayo al frio suelo, la tomó en brazos y trato de hacer que se pusiera de pie pero cuando creyó que todo estaría bien, Susan se inclino con rapidez hacia delante y vomito sangre, no sabía cuan grave era la herida pero al menos sabia que la espada con la que había sido atacad tenia veneno. Con lágrimas en los ojos la cargo con delicadeza para luego recostarla en un sofá cercano.

-¡Llamen a la enfermera! ¡AHORA!- Grito él.

Susan lo miro y sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Caspian tomo su mano y la apretó más contra él.

-Lo lamento señor, salió desde que el ataque inicio.

Lloro con más fuerza y Susan también lo hizo, pero sólo dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas al tiempo que tosía con brusquedad.

-¡La botella de la Reina Lucy! Puede curarla.- Grito alguien de entre la multitud.

Caspian soltó la mano de Susan y corrió con suma rapidez a su habitación, encontró la pequeña botella de Lucy de diamante al final del ropero y corrió con rapidez escaleras abajo.

-¡NO!- Grito Siullae desde el piso de abajo.

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras, vio como la mano de Susan había caído sin vida a un costado, su piel repentinamente se había tornado pálida y sus labios morados. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y se hinco al lado de Susan, intento abrir la botella pero sus manos le temblaban y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Siullae lo ayudo a abrirla y luego se la devolvió, no sabía si también revertían los efectos del veneno pero lo averiguaría en ese momento. Dejo caer una gota de la bebida en la boca de Susan esperando que despertara, los segundos transcurrían lentamente convirtiéndose en minutos eternos y al no ver ningún cambio en Susan agacho su cabeza abatido por la angustia.

Repentinamente Susan despertó sobresaltada asustando a todos, su respiración era entrecortada y tomo con rapidez la mano de Caspian.

-Estas bien.- Caspian la tomo de las mejillas y la beso en los labios para luego juntar sus frentes, mientras los ahí presentes suspiraban aliviados.-Te amo Susan, te amo.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa los acompañaba.

-Yo te amo mucho más.

* * *

**Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y que sigais leyendo, si veo el siguiente capitulo lo tendre puede que mas tarde de lo normal pero confiad en que seguro lo tendreis a punto para leer. Seguid escribiendo reviews que me encantan, me entusiasmo muchísimo a leerlos. **

**Hasta pronto!**


	10. Un leve presentimiento y una carta

**Lo siento, lo siento y mil los siento! Me retrase bastante perdonenme, pero e tenido problemas con el ordenador, pero ya todo esta solucionado. Al final del cap. les dire mas. Que li disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Un leve presentimiento y una carta.**

-Peter pásame la ensalada, por favor.- Lucy cenaba al lado de sus hermanos, hacia poco su madre se había ido a la cama.

-Ten Lu.- Le paso un enorme plato lleno de ensalada, aunque en su mayoría tuviera más lechuga que cualquier cosa, a Lucy le fascino.

Edmund comía en silencio como todas las noches, de hecho así era en el desayuno, comida y cena. Hacía semanas que el único sonido que se podía escuchar entre las comidas era el de los cubiertos golpeando los platos, pero extrañamente eso había cambiado hacía unos días: Peter y Lucy hablaban mas entre ellos integrando más a su madre en la plática, a veces incluso de repente reían sin que algo o alguien les hubiera causado gracia, pero en parte sabían que esa renovada felicidad se debía a que su hermana Susan estaba feliz.

Lleno de nuevo su vaso de agua, le dio una mordida a su tostada y miro hacia fuera. La luna recién comenzaba a brillas y las estrellas a parpadear. Centro de nuevo su mirada en el plato y cuando se decidió a tomar su vaso de agua, sintió como la filosa hoja de una espada atravesara su costado derecho, Lucy rodeo su cintura y se coto el costado derecho y Peter hizo una mueca de dolor, todo al mismo instante; se miraron extrañados y antes de que alguno dijera algo, Edmund se puso de pie y se retiro a su habitación preocupado pues presentía que todo se debía a que algo le había sucedido a su hermana mayor.

_Estaba al pie de una escalera, una que de cierta manera le era familiar mas no lograba recordar de donde. Caspian bajó apresurado por las escaleras con una pequeña botella de diamante en las manos al tiempo que una mujer gritaba "¡NO!" corrió detrás de Caspian para ver qué era lo que sucedía y entonces la vio. Su hermana estaba recostada en sofá en el que apenas si cabía y hacia unos segundos su mano había caído a un lado de ella. Caspian hizo caer en su boca un gota del liquido de la botella y espero una reacción por parte de Susan, pero ella ya había muerto. Edmundo sintió como con cada minuto que pasaba se le escaba el aliento dando a entender que su vida se iba con la de su hermana, una vez más lo invadió el insoportable dolor y cuando miro el lugar donde se suponía venia el dolor vio sangre; sintió como se le escapaba el último aliento y cuando creyó que se iba junto con su hermana…_

-¡Susan!- Se despertó de golpe y suspiro aliviado al saber que estaba en su cama, e inconscientemente llevo su mano a donde suponía estaba la herida y sonrió un poco al saber que todo había sido un sueño pero el miedo lo invadió de nuevo y se pregunto: ¿Susan está bien?.

No lo sabía pero luego recordó que Peter le había dicho que el viento se llevaba las palabras de cada uno de los que hablaba con su hermana hasta Narnia, haciendo que Susan les mandara la prometida suave brisa con una respuesta para ellos. Pero el problema era que él no era muy bueno para hablar y ni siquiera sabía cómo se aseguraría de que su hermana estaba bien, pero si el viento se llevaba las palabras, ¿no era posible que se llevara aquellas que se impregnaban en el papel? A fin de cuentas eran palabras.

Con ese pensamiento se puso de pie y se encamino al pequeño escritorio que tenía en su habitación, tomo una hoja en blanco y una pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que su mente le decía escribiera:

_Sé que nuestra relación de hermana-hermano no era la mejor, se que la mayor parte del tiempo peleábamos pero dime, ¿Qué hermanos no pelean entre sí? _

Tenía razón, y cada una de sus palabras y las que escribiría eran tan ciertas, como que el sol sale de día.

_Es ahora cuando me arrepiento que nunca te dije "te quiero". Debo decirte que realmente te extraño Su..._

Sonrió al imaginarse la expresión en el rostro de su hermana si leyera la carta.

…_y sé que sabes lo difícil que es para mí reconocer algo como eso. Tal vez para Peter y Lucy, incluso para mamá, les baste con tener como consuelo una suave brisa pero para mí no lo es, y es que es gracias a ello que todos ríen en esta casa incluso mamá ahora depende de esa brisa. Quiero poder hablar contigo, pelear contigo y a pesar de todo… reír contigo, porque a fin de cuentas TU ERES MI HERMANA y la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas. _

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y la pluma cayó a un lado, pero una mueca parecida a una sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Levanto la mirada y tomo la pluma de nuevo.

_Soñé que morías, y en cuanto desperté me preocupe por ti pero recordé que Caspian está a tu lado, creo que todo estará bien mientras él te acompañe -aunque no lo conozca como para estar seguro- pero te pido una cosa: mantén tus emociones para ti._

"Egoísta y mal educado" le reprocho su mente en cuanto termino de escribirlo.

_Tal vez suene maleducado pero hoy, mientras yo sentí el dolor de tu posible herida, Lucy se abrazo a sí misma y se acaricio el costado herido mientras Peter hacia una mueca de dolor; no sé cómo es que suceda esto y no creo que tu lo sepas pero no quiero sentir tu angustia o tu felicidad, pues ambas emociones te pertenecen sólo a ti. _

Se detuvo un momento para pensar en la perfecta despedida, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía que pensarlo pues su mente ya la tenía preparada.

_Sólo me resta decir que como todos en esta casa, espero verte pronto y espero que cuando eso suceda me des un gran abrazo pues ten por seguro, que cuando yo te vea te diré dos palabras que no muy seguido te dije. _

_Te extraña: _

_Edmund._

_P.D. Cuida bien mi linterna. _

Doblo la hoja y la metió en su mochila, sabiendo lo que haría por la mañana al ir a la escuela. Miro por la ventana y con las estrellas como su última visión cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

* * *

-¡LUCY! ¡Ya es hora!- Vio el reloj de la sala: 7:45; Peter lo miro agradecido.

Lucy llevaba minutos diciendo "Ya bajo" desde su habitación, pero ellos ya se estaban desesperando y ciertamente era la primera vez que la apresuraban de esa manera: la misma manera en que anteriormente lo habían hecho con Susan.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos.- Bajo apresurada y se planto frente a sus hermanos.

-Grandioso, se fue Susan pero Lucy "la tardada" se quedo.- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Peter, incluso su madre y por primera vez en semanas el recuerdo de Susan no les entristecía.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la estación de tren mirando como al fin la gente corría divertida por las calles y como enormes letreros de "La Guerra Termino" llenaban los muros de Londres. Se detuvieron frente al enorme león de afuera de la estación mientras pensaban que el detenerse frente a la estatua, se había convertido en su rutina diaria.

-Ed, tenemos que irnos.

-Adelántense Lu, voy enseguida.

Saco la carta de su mochila y decidido de lo que estaba haciendo pero dudoso de si era lo correcto, partió la hoja en pedazos y los mantuvo en la palma de su mano.

-Aslan, haz llegar la carta a Susan por favor.- Dijo mirando al león y como si el mismísimo Aslan estuviera ahí, el viento soplo y se llevo consigo cada trozo de la carta pero para su asombro, cada trozo iba unido al otro.- Tal vez, después de todo, sea cierta tu promesa Susan.

Vio como los pequeños trozos se perdían en lo azul del cielo y entro a la estación de tren con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Este cap. es otro (como han podido ver) sobre la família Pevensie, concretamente sobre Edmund. Espero k dejen reviews para comentar, judgar... lo que sea. Espero tener el proximo capitulo la semana que viene. Prometo que no me volvere a retrasar. **

**Hasta otra! bs**


End file.
